


Thanks, Pete

by spincitysam (lizzy285)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzy285/pseuds/spincitysam





	Thanks, Pete

Pete

 

Our temporary photog was cute. Okay, beautiful. Okay, hot. Okay, like, edible, okay? Whatever. Jack had, had to leave immediately when his wife went in for an emergency c-section, and we were lucky to have found her on such short notice.

“Hey Pete!” a voice chimed beside me.

I choked a little on my water before I could swallow it and turn to look at Bree. “Oh hey, Bree. What’s up?”

She grinned at me and held up her camera. “I just got around to looking at the shots from Miami, and I found this really great one. I was wondering if I could maybe use it in my portfolio.”

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and the wild mess of auburn hair that was piled at the top of her hair. “Let me see!”

She cleared her throat and glanced over at Joe and Patrick, who were screwing around and laughing at something on Joe’s phone as per the usual. “I’d um… I’d rather show it to you, um… privately.”

I narrowed my eyes in curiosity. “Privately, huh?”

She have a tiny giggle and then bit her lip. My breath caught in my throat. “Yeah, sure,” I conceded.

 

Bree

 

I turned my camera over and over nervously in my hands as I led Pete back to the greenroom. The walk was too short for me to figure out what I was going to say when he figured out there was really no photo.

He shut the door behind us and then leaned against it. “So, about this private photo…”

“Uh, yeah… about that photo. Uh, well there isn--”

I was cut off suddenly by Pete yanking my body against his and crushing his lips against mine. “If you wanted me alone, all you had to do was ask,” he whispered.

I clumsily tossed the camera onto the couch behind me and wrapped my arms around his neck. His long fingers clutched my thighs and he scooped me up. “I’ll remember that,” I promised.

He spun around quickly and slammed my back up against the door. His lips didn’t leave mine for a second while he locked it. I tangled my fingers in his hair and gave it a tug. He let out a groan that resonated in my mouth, and I almost came undone right then.

He then ripped the hairtie from my my uncontrollable locks and grabbed a fistful. He pulled my head back so that his lips were at my neck when he spoke again. “Tell me what you want,” he growled.

“You,” I whispered hoarsely.

He yanked my hair. “Louder,” he ordered.

“You!” I cried. “Please!”

He then put me back on the ground and pushed me toward the counter that spanned the length of the back wall. He grabbed the waistband of my leggings and sank to his knees, pulling them down as he went. He looked up at me through those devastating eyelashes, and I had to grip the countertop to keep from falling down. The god on his knees before me drug his short clipped fingernails down my thighs.

He rose again slowly, pulling his calloused hands up the curves of my body. I tipped my head back and a moan escaped my lips.

“Good girl,” Pete whispered. His left hand cupped my throat and I gasped. “Shhhh,” he soothed. His right hand danced down my side and paused at my hip. “Don’t move,” he told me, dragging his fingers in. “Don’t move an inch.” His hand slipped between my legs, and my entire body tensed.

“I. Said. Don’t. Move.” He snarled, and his left hand tightened around my throat. He began to rub slow circles against my clit and it took every ounce of fight in me not to writhe with desire. The few times I did move, his grip on my throat tightened more. I could hardly breathe, and that only made me want him more.

“Please,” I whimpered.

He chuckled darkly and bit my neck. Hard. “No, Bree. You aren’t ready yet.” He used his thumb to continue circling my clit and then pushed a finger inside me. I let out a cry so loud that his left hand left my throat to cover my mouth. “Be a good girl, Bree. Keep quiet.”

I nodded fervently, and curved my body against his. The hand between my legs kept its rhythm and Pete simply continued to stare into my eyes. “Do you think you’re ready, little girl?” he whispered.

I whimpered against his hand and nodded again.

He took his hand from my mouth. “Open,” he commanded. You did as you were told. He brought his right hand up to my face. He put his index finger in my mouth and I closed my lips around it. “Good girl,” he said again breathlessly.

He was coming undone. I could see it in his eyes. “Please, Pete,” I begged.

“Turn around,” he answered simply. I did. Pete grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me down so that I was bent over the counter. “Keep quiet, Bree,” he reminded me. “Be my good little girl.

I spread my fingers against the cool countertop and spread my legs slightly. I needed him. I heard him undo his zipper, and there was only a slight pause before he kicked both of my feet to spread my legs wider.

“I want to see you, beautiful,” he growled.

You wanted to cry you needed him so bad. He grabbed your hips and a moment later, you felt the head of his cock pressed against your entrance. “Please, Pete!” you cried

He pulled back slightly, and spanked you. Hard. You tried not to whimper. “Keep quiet, Bree.” He returned to where he was, and you bit your lip to keep from crying out again.

His grip on your hips tightened, and he slid in slightly. The noise he made was inhuman, and you wanted to hear it over and over again. You tried to push yourself further down on his member, but he held you steady. “No,” he roared.

I let out a frustrated groan and tangled my fingers in my own hair. He couldn’t tease me forever. The show was going to start soon.

Finally, he slid all the way into me, and I threw my head back. Oh, god. Pete moved slowly at first. In and out at a torturous pace and I writhed beneath him. But he couldn’t take that forever. He wrapped one hand around me, and pressed two fingers against my clit. I let out a cry, but Pete couldn’t be angry with  me now. His thrusts picked up speed, as did the rhythm of the circles he was rubbing. Paired with the noises coming from his throat and his left hand pulling my hair, it was almost enough to finish me.

Pete gave a final thrust, and held still so that I could feel it when he came inside me. He continued to rub tight circles and I screamed into his palm when I followed him over the edge.

My head was still spinning when Pete pulled out slowly and pulled up his pants. I righted myself slowly, and he pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek. I wasn’t expecting that. “You should lie to me more often, sweetness,” he whispered.

I chuckled, and wiggled back into my leggings. I wasn’t going to walk right for days. I almost hoped Jack would be gone for a while.

Pete brushed the hair from my face and pressed another kiss against my forehead. “I’m glad you’re here Bree. We’ll talk tonight after the show.” He gave me a killer grin, and then headed for the door.

“Thanks, Pete,” I smiled with a wink.

He rolled his eyes, but that stupid grin broadened. “Anytime, Bree.”

 

 


End file.
